Just Desserts
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: For Akihito, the hurt cuts much deeper when it's those he cares for. AsamixAkihito, Takato Warnings inside


AN: Set during volume 1 of the manga, but before the Hong Kong arc. A lot more serious than what I usually write. Reviews are appreciated :)

WARNING: Non-con. Read at your own risk.

Akihito stood before his half empty refrigerator, staring at what little he had in regards to food. It was a late Friday evening and he'd just had a shower, but now he was hungry and in dire need of some good food. While dressed in shorts and a merino, he shivered at the cold air that left the fridge and washed over him. He brought his head down and looked on the second shelf of the refrigerator; cheese, salad, rice cakes, water and beer.

Weighing his mind, Akihito grabbed the salad and a beer. The plan was to eat, play some video games and then get some sleep. He had a job the next evening and wanted to get as much rest as possible. He didn't want a repeat of an incident a few months ago where he fell asleep on the job. It was embarrassing and he was chewed out by the chief for it. No, nothing like that should ever happen again.

Akihito was in the process of eating around his kitchen table when a knock sounded at his door. Wondering who it was, he shouted out that he was coming before leaving the rest of the food and drink and moving towards the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised and happy at the sight of Takato standing before him. He hadn't seen his friend in nearly three weeks.

"Hey, Takato, how are you?"

Akihito hit his friend lightly on the shoulder, who seemed wary of the touch before he returned a half smile of his own.

"Hi Aki, you alone?"

Takato peered over his shoulders briefly and Akihito sensed the urgency in his disposition. He ushered him inside before closing the door. "I sure am, come in."

Akihito paid keen interest to Takato's movements. His friend was always confident and self assured. Now he seemed nervous and edgy and he kept rubbing his hands on his jeans while looking around, as if expecting someone else to be here with them. Akihito followed behind and asked softly, "Takato, are you alright?"

Takato turned suddenly to look at him, but his friend didn't answer right away. He breathed in and swallowed, as if collecting his thoughts and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out except puffs of carbon dioxide and deafening silence.

"Want to sit?" Akihito asked mildly. He knew whatever the problem was it was big enough to cause his friend visible distress, so he would deal with him gently until he could find out what was bothering Takato. After his friend sat, he offered him a glass of water and Takato nodded in agreement, still not saying anything. When Akihito came back and handed Takato the glasses, the man drank from it quickly before handing it back. Akihito put it on a table, took a seat beside him and smiled.

"There is something bothering you, Takato, what's wrong?"

Takato released a shaky breath. Akihito realized he took great pains to not look him in the eyes before gathering the strength to do so. Akihito felt himself become even more nervous and restless from Takato's action. Anticipation was killing him.

"Well, you look so serious Takato. Did you hurt somebody?"

"No."

Takato's response was shaky at best. Akihito decided to try again.

"Did somebody hurt you?"

At that Takato visibly flinched before lowering his head to look uncertainly at his fidgeting hands.

Realization struck Akihito, somebody _had_ hurt Takato. He scooted closer to his friend on the couch and threw a hand around his shoulder while the other rested on Takato's entwined hands. Takato tensed at his touch at first, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Akihito and which made him dread what had happened to the other man.

"What happened, Takato?"

Takato released his grip, ran a hand through his hair and sighed before moving an inch away on the couch. He didn't look at Akihito while he answered.

"It's been three weeks and this thing has been slowly eating me alive, Akihito."

Akihito nodded, prompting further explanation. "What has?"

Takato started trembling and in a bid to comfort his friend, Akihito tried to pull him closer in a friendly hug, but was almost violently pushed back. His eyes widened.

"Wha...?"

Takato stood and walked a few metres away before stopping and taking a deep inhale of breath with his hands on his hips. Akihito didn't approach him in the fear he would push him too hard and make him feel cornered, so he sat there and waited.

The problem with the entire situation, Akihito rationalized in his head, was that he knew exactly how to handle it. This wasn't right. It reminded him exactly of the first few days he'd escaped Asami after their second encounter. It reminded him of how he felt and how he acted; scared and vulnerable. It reminded him, but he hoped he was wrong. God, he prayed he was wrong about this.

"It happened three weeks ago..." Takato started. He was obviously stressing over his confession. "I went to a new club opening with some friends. Akiko was out of town and I decided some time partying with friends couldn't hurt." At this Takato turned to look at Akihito with wary eyes. "How wrong I was," he added bitterly.

Akihito wanted to swallow a lump in his throat; he could actually see some type of molestation scene playing out in his head from what little Takato revealed, though it was so hard to imagine with Takato being the victim. He never thought it would happen to his friends; he wanted such an ugly experience to be limited to him and not the people around him that he cared for.

Takato then bit the fingernail of his right thumb before looking at Akihito. "You're my friend, that's the only reason I came here. I had to weigh my mind heavily and out of all my friends, I think you're the least likely to judge me."

Akihito smiled faintly, the compliment and trust making his heart swell. But then Takato continued.

"You have to promise me that what I tell you stays between us and only us, because if you tell anybody else I'll hate you for as long as we both live."

The conviction in Takato's words made Akihito flinch; he was dead serious. But what could he do? Takato trusted him and there's no way he'll ever do anything to jeopardize that trust.

"I promise."

Takato nodded again before sitting back on the couch. He exhaled deeply before turning to look Akihito straight in the eyes, who anticipated what he was about to be told.

In one fastidious instance Takato blurted, "I was raped."

Anticipating the confession and hearing it were two different things for Akihito. The sentence scorched his insides and tightened his heart. His stomach felt queasy and he wanted Takato to take it back. All he could manage was a shaky, "H...how?"

Suddenly, Akihito could imagine drugs and restraints and a cock as big as Asami's the first time and how it hurt so bad he almost passed out. He imagined Takato _with_ Asami, because that's the only way he could imagine someone else getting raped; how he got it. It made the bile threaten to rise in his throat.

Akihito shook his head to dispel the disturbing imagery.

Takato leaned back on the couch and covered his eyes with both hands while he related a compact version of the sordid tale.

"The long and short of it is I think I was drugged. I think I was handed a drink laced with something."

Akihito frowned. "Who handed you the drink?"

Takato straightened. "That's just it; I went to the bar or got drinks from waiters. I'd never take anything from a complete stranger; Man or woman, and I didn't eat anything."

"Then what happened next?" Akihito asked. He wanted details, clues to what had happened.

That's when Takato's demeanour became despondent again. "Some time later I felt really sick, went outside to puke and passed out. Next thing I know I'm in some bed with a guy between my legs. Everything was hazy so I chalked it up to some weird dream. Then I really woke up; in a motel room naked, with the evidence of sex all around me, not excluding a very acute pain in my backside. I realized my _dream_ was a memory and I've been sick for days after that. Even now, it's causing problems between me and Akiko. I just don't know what to do."

Takato brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face between them. Akihito scooted closer and held him close. It made him ache even worse to see his friend hurting like this. Even worse, what if he'd contracted a disease?

"Did you get tested for STDs at least?" Akihito asked.

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I'm negative on all accounts so far."

Akihito knew exactly how Takato felt because Asami had done something similar to him some months ago. The difference is, Asami kept coming back, and somewhere along the way his contempt had slowly teetered out into tolerance. Asami made him crave the pain and the hurt, so much so that he anticipated it no matter what he told himself otherwise.

Because of Asami his rape had become _tolerable_ and Akihito hated him for it. Rape was rape and Akihito still felt Asami deserved some type of punishment for what he did. Still, Akihito doubted Takato was violated by powerful Yakuzas, so he didn't have to sit and take it like he himself did.

"Takato..." Akihito started. "Are you sure you don't want to report this to the police?"

The irony wasn't lost on Akihito, who didn't follow any of the advice he was giving Takato when he was the one molested. He felt like a hypocrite.

Takato snorted. "And tell them what, Akihito. That I was raped? Guys don't get raped and..."

At that remark Akihito pulled back and glared disbelievingly at Takato. "What did you just say? How can you even say that? Male rape is more common than you think. Lots of guys are living with such an overwhelming thing everyday. Society doesn't know about it because men don't report their rape, they come up with the same bullshit excuse you just spouted. If you think you're the only guy that's been molested you have another thing coming." Akihito chastised. He did some research about the topic when he could look at the word rape without being triggered, and realized that male rape was even more common than he thought. In some countries, the victims even became the criminal because they were accused of homosexuality, which is a crime punishable by law; years in jail. Those men...boys, Akihito couldn't even begin to fathom what they were going through. It made him hate himself every time he looked in the mirror after times in bed with Asami. God, why was he so fucked up in the head?

"That was a really insensitive comment, Takato." And then in barely a whisper he added. "At least you slept through yours."

At the realization of what he'd said Akihito looked to Takato wide eyed, but he relaxed when he realized the comment flew over Takato's head.

Takato looked ashamed and Akihito tried to console him once again, realizing he took the comment too personal. He had no choice though, because it _was_ personal. He wondered if his reaction to this scenario would be different if he hadn't experienced rape himself. As a matter of fact, what would have Takato's reaction been if he'd went to him about his time with Asami?

Men don't get raped? Selfishly, Akihito thought to himself that he was glad he'd kept his own mouth shut. He didn't know how he would have reacted if he'd heard that himself about his own ordeal. But this wasn't about him; he needed to keep his mind sharp for Takato's sake.

"Look, I understand why you'd want to keep this quiet, but its obvious you aren't handling this well. What do you think will happen if it goes unchecked later on? It's causing problems between you and your wife right now, and I'm assuming other people you have to deal with, so if you're still raw and don't want to report it, at least see a Psychologist. I'm only suggesting this because it's more than likely too late to do a rape kit after three weeks."

Akihito should know, it took him a week and a half to work up the courage to do a rape kit after Asami released him and there was nothing found, no traces of anything, not even the trauma of what Asami had done to him those three days. That very same night Asami took him for a second time. Now that he thought about it, maybe Asami had paid off the medical examiner that day?

Highly likely.

Takato looked up at him with eyes showing a mixture of relief and hopelessness, but that didn't mean Akihito would just let this go. No way in hell. He left Takato on the couch and went to his bedroom. He grabbed a jeans pants and a t-shirt before slipping them on. He came back out to see a curious Takato watching him from the couch. He grabbed his keys.

"Stay here and get some rest. There's something I have to do regarding work down at the office right now. I'll be back in a few hours."

Takato nodded gratefully.

Akihito tried to smile in return before grabbing his jacket. He knew exactly what the next course of action would be. There was only one person he knew of with the influence to get him answers immediately. As much as he hated the idea, this incident needed swift and careful handling and the police were out of the question. He turned his back and was putting his watch on his wrist when he remembered an important detail. He turned to face the couch.

"Takato, what's the name of the club?"

"The Asylum."

******VF******

There was a sinking feeling that was always on par with entering Club Sion. The building, like its owner was daunting and encompassing. Both always gave him an impending feeling of foreboding.

The evening air was chilly and Akihito pulled his jacket tight around him. Every time he came to this place the scenario was always the same; he would walk right in without even so much as a glance from the security personnel and the well bred of society would stare and wonder.

Asami, as usual, was busy doing _something_ on his laptop around his desk. Akihito had never cared to find out what. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for Takato he wouldn't be here at all. This would be the quickest way to gain the information he needed.

Asami smirked after leaning back in his chair and staring at him. "To what do I owe such a pleasant visit?"

_Pleasant my ass. _"The Asylum, what do you know about it?"

At that question the playfulness fell from Asami's features. He was all business now. Akihito watched with much trepidation as the man stood and walked slowly around his desk.

"How do you know of such a place?"

There was tightness in Asami's jaw line and his muscles tensed visibly. He wondered what exactly Asami knew about the Asylum to make him suddenly so rigid.

Akihito cleared his throat. "From a friend of mine."

There was a visible relaxing of some of the tense muscles, especially around Asami's shoulder. Asami nodded in quiet acquiescence before his hand reached for a cigarette that sat idly in its case on his desk. He withdrew his lighter and with the filter in his mouth, he struck the thumbwheel and ignited the wick.

"Another victim, I see..."

At that Akihito's eyes widened and he took a step towards Asami in incredulity. "You mean they go around molesting guys often?" His hands clenched as his blood started to boil.

Asami took the filter from between his lips and blew a plume of smoke in the air before nodding.

"How could they get away with something like that?" It was a rhetorical question, at least in Akihito's head.

"They won't get away with it for long," Asami answered.

That answer broke Akihito out of his thoughts and he glared at Asami. "I'm glad to hear that, but at the same time you're no different, so why aren't you getting your 'just desserts'?"

At this, Asami looked amused while he advanced on Akihito, who kept taking steps back to match Asami's advance.

"Well, it might be because I don't go around making a habit of raping anybody, you were just a very special exception. And then again, I don't sell anybody to be used for money."

"Sex trade?" This was bigger than Akihito thought and he pointedly ignored Asami's comment about him being a special case; there was nothing special about being raped. He put the thought out of his head and decided to focus on other things, mainly wanting to be the one to get the scoop on this story when it blows wide open. If only he could find out when the club would be raided, he could be right there for the exclusive. He tried to act as casual as possible while Asami walked up and stood before him, his eyes boring into his predatorily while he took lazy drags from the half filtered cigarette in his mouth and between his index and middle finger.

"So, when will the club be investigated?"

Asami chuckled at the question. He grabbed an ashtray nearby and put the half burned cigarette inside it before replacing it on the small, polished table nearby.

Akihito knew he was conditioned for this. His brain screamed at him to run, to try and get away but his body wouldn't move. Asami had done this to him often enough that the anticipation alone could keep him grounded. Asami straightened back to look him in the eyes while he watched him and he was acutely aware of every minor detail; the tightening of the muscles in Asami's jaw, the slight crease in his forehead, his aura of overwhelming self confidence and the look that said it all; he was so fucked.

Like a tiger Asami struck and Akihito didn't have time to get his bearings before his lips were devoured in a harsh kiss. Asami had him pinned against the wall, completely immobile; pressing his arousal into his stomach and his own rose expectantly. Through what was becoming his slow descent into the sins of the flesh, an image of Takato, partially destroyed by one of the most harrowing experiences he'll ever go through, flashed through Akihito's mind. Akihito felt betrayal like a double edged sword stab through his heart, because here he was, enjoying his own molester's touch and craving more.

Akihito spent the good portion of a hour and a half pleasuring Asami, feeling used as he spread his legs for the man buried deep inside him. His mind lost the battle against his body and in the end, he was willingly riding Asami's cock for an orgasm that while euphoric, came with its fair share of baggage when the high had receded.

In the end, it all came down to one thing; rape. Their tumultuous acquaintance began with rape, which is a horrifying experience all on its own. And for making him want it and keep coming back for more, Akihito hated Asami with every fibre of his being. He wanted the man to descend into the darkest pit of hell for that time of confusion and hurt and pain; even if now, in this instance, all he wanted was the ripe fruit of pleasure and the scorching ecstasy of their sin.

******VF******

Akihito made Takato breakfast in the morning before he woke. By the time his friend had sat up from his lying position on the couch, Akihito was walking to the living room with a tray housing warm food and green tea.

"Hey, Aki, morning," Takato greeted sleepily. He stretched and yawned before opening his eyes fully, rubbing them, and then smiling at the spread before him.

"Morning," Akihito greeted in return. "I hope you like spring rolls and salad, I didn't have much in terms of food, sorry."

Takato smiled and Akihito sat beside him.

"No, this good, very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Akihito was about to stand to go back to the kitchen when Takato asked a question.

"Say, I didn't hear you come in last night, Aki..."

"Oh, you were asleep and I decided not to wake you..."

Takato swallowed the piece of spring roll he had in his mouth before bowing deeply. "Thank you so much for being such an understanding friend, Aki, you don't know how much it means to me."

Akihito smiled before touching his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Besides, here's the morning paper, I think you'll be very interested in the headline."

Akihito took the paper from the small wooden table beside the couch and handed it to Takato. He stood and watched as the man opened it, scanning the text with his eyes before they widened dramatically.

"New nightclub burnt to the ground by arsonists, two bodies found inside..."

Akihito knew Takato was at a loss for words, but he had his own ideas as to what had happened last night; Asami screwed him while those men got screwed over. He went back to the kitchen and proceeded to wash up the few dirty dishes he had used. For now, he would file this incident under Asami's 'over the top but justified' file in his head.


End file.
